


Complete and Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Complete and Comfort

Clint had always felt incomplete.  
Even when working for Shield.  
Be knew he needed someone with,  
Whom he could spend the rest of his life.  
But no one seemed to catch his eye.  
Then he met someone.  
Dr Bruce Banner.  
The doctor was shy but had bouts of good humour.  
Clint and him just clicked.  
Their tentative friendship slowly,  
But steadily evolved into more.

Clint wasn't used to being fussed over.  
But Bruce fussed over him a lot.  
And Clint liked it.  
It provided him comfort to know someone cared.  
Bruce spent time with him after every mission.   
Clint knew Bruce worried.  
But he got comfort in his lovers arms.  
He felt himself become whole.  
He was happy.   
He was contented.


End file.
